thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Ryan, the Nords, and the City-State of Odrav
The Biography of Ryan Ryan was born in Odrav, which was controlled by House Arnor, during the reign of King Fendel of Ios. He grew up in a minor noble family and at age 17, joined the Legion's of House Arnor and quickly rose through the ranks. After achieving success there, his skill in battle attracted the attention of King Fendel, who made him Commander of the Red Guard, which were the elite bodyguards of the King of Ios. Along with being the Red Guard commander, Ryan was also one of Arnor's military commanders and spent his time training officers for the Legions of Arnor. In 301 CE, Fendel passed away with no heir, there were some rumors that it was Ryan who poisoned him.. Those rumors are yet to be proven true or not.. After Fendel's death, the leader of House Arnor, Lord Smetana, assumed the role of King, Ryan had no objections to this and continued his duties. Unfortunetly there were little battles due to the incompetance and lack of ambition from the other house's and peace came shortly. However trouble erupted when one of Arnor's Legion's led by Wenck Stiener mutineed and took control of the city of Outer Thertiae. King Smetana did not tolerate rebellion and deployed Ryan and his apprentice, Vibius, to deal with the rebellion. The rebel's were crushed and wiped out in battle. Ryan was a little shaken by having to kill his friend Wenck and started turning.. more destructive and bloodthirsty.. Then shortly after, another problem erupted when Ryan's own apprentice, Vibius, mutineed and marched on the capital, Terminium. Ryan was in shock from this. Smetana immediatly ordered him to destroy Vibius in battle before he could reach Terminium. Ryan obeyed his orders and beat Vibius and his rebels in battle.. After that, Ryan was very shaken due to that he had to kill two close friends of his including his own apprentice who he had trained for years. He became very blood-thirsty and aggressive towards almost everyone and yearned for battle. Meanwhile down in the Riverlands, the former commander of the Riverlands military forces, Snow, was facing military assault from all of Ios and had to flee. He decided to flee to the the Northwest, where the Nordic tribes lived. He asked Ryan to come along and he came along to the Northwest region for a new begining... The Mighty Nordic Kingdom The Northwest area was small and made of up medium-sized islands. It was cold, damp, and untouched mainly by the more developed Ionian civilizations in the East. It was inhabited by a pagan people known as the Nords, who lived in tribes, and were fearsome and brave warriors. What set apart Nords from regular Ionians was that they were taller and stronger than the average Ionian. The region was very isolated from the outside world.. Until Snow and Ryan landed on its shores.. Snow and Ryan assimilated into the local culture and Ryan actually found out he was half Nordic himself, which explained his great skill in battle. Snow befriended local tribe leaders and in about a year the Nordic tribes were united into the Nordic Kingdom led by Snow and Ryan. Word of this new faraway Nordic Kingdom reached Smetana and he was not happy to here of the traitorous Ryan and Snow and soon prepared to invade. Ryan and Snow however converted to the Church of Ios and the invasion was called off. Shortly after though, Snow resigned and Ryan became the new High King, and would change the Kingdom greatly. To the south of the Nordic Kingdom, another Kingdom known the Kingdom of Amarah emerged. Amarah was mainly made up of Ionians who had ventured west over time. The Nordic Kingdom and Amarah quickly allied due to the threat from the East by King Smetana. Amarah was very unstable and had frequent civil wars. During one of the civil wars, King Smetana saw this as an attempt to conquer more land and once again prepared an invasion force to head to the West. Ryan immediatly had the Amarah factions have peace talks and together, they prepared for the incoming invasion by gathering all able-bodied men they could find. Smetana called off the invasion and everyone gave a breath of relief. The world was at peace again as well when Smetana abdicated as King. Now with the threat from the East over, Ryan immediatly began expansion of the Nordic Kingdom. The Pirate volcanic island's were annexed under Nordic control and the island of Rikedom was being colonized. This substantially increased the territory of the Nordic Kingdom. In Ios meanwhile a power dispute was flaring over who would be the next King. Ryan knew he had blood lines to the old dynasty under Fendel and decided to make his bid. He never made it however when Eduard of House Tyrong took the throne. Ryan returned West and began plotting to expand more power by a future planned invasion of his old ally, Amarah. Rumors had it though that after he conquered Amarah, he would wage full scale war against the Kingdom of Ios in revenge and establish a great Nordic Empire....